pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Plasma
Ghetsis Colress |status = Disbanded |public? = Public |baseofop = Unova |branches = Unova |members = Former Scientist: Colress Former High Ranked: Seven Sages Zinzolin Former Mid-Ranked: Anthea and Concordia Former Low-Ranked: Grunts |firstappear = Black & White }} Team Plasma is the antagonistic team in the Unova region and first appeared in Pokémon Black and White. The player first meets them in Accumula Town giving a speech on releasing Pokémon. They appear as a friendly organization that seeks to be equals with Pokemon; they encourage others to reevaluate their current relationships with Pokemon and considered how using them in battles is cruel. Heading the effort is an odd boy named N, who serves as King of Team Plasma. At the end of the first game, this is revealed to have been a front set up by Ghetsis, who wished to conquer the Unova region unopposed by tricking everyone into freeing their Pokemon. In the second game, the remnants of Team Plasma have gone down to two separate routes. Those with kind hearts have united under the leadership of former member of the Seven Sages, Rood, and reside in a humble housing to care for neglected and abandoned Pokemon. Those loyal to Ghetsis continue to serve him along with Colress and Zinzolin, hoping to once more conquer the Unova region. This time, Ghetsis' plan borders on total insanity by trying to bend the powers of the mightiest member of the Tao trio to his whims. Appearance In Black and White, the uniforms the grunts wear are based on knights, as they try to enforce their own definition of justice throughout Unova. They also have a coat of arms on their chest (a shield shape with a blue P, with one side black and the other white), and an X on their hoods. The seven sages, minus Ghetsis, wears tall hats; each wears a color with one of the seven colors of the rainbow. In Black 2 and White 2, the grunts belonging to the faction headed by Ghetsis wears a more militaristic uniform: a black officer's cap and a stiff black uniform what is more slightly similar to Team Rocket's outfits. Their faces are also covered for some unknown reason. They retain the X on their caps, but with inverted color. The Plasma coat of arms is also retained, ironically right over the heart. Altercations with the player Accumula Town They first appeared in Accumula Town giving the townspeople the speech about freeing their Pokémon. Ghetsis, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, tries to convince the people to free their Pokémon but they are left undecided. Team Plasma then left the scene in a formation. The player character and Cheren was watching the speech, including N, who introduces himself and challenges the player character to see how they raise their Pokémon. Dreamyard The player character and Bianca encounter Team Plasma next in the Dreamyard where they try to kidnap a Munna to change the dreams of the people so they will release their Pokémon. The player character stops them and it eventually leads to one of the Plasma Grunts to hit the Munna. Ghetsis then appears and scolds them into hitting the Pokémon. The grunts run away and fails to use the Munna for their plans. Wellspring Cave Team Plasma was next seen in the Wellspring Cave where they had to resort kidnapping a little kid's Pokémon. The player challenges the Plasma grunts and even leads to a double battle with Cheren. Once defeated, they flee. Nacrene City The player character encounters N again and N challenges the player character to a battle. Once defeated, he tells you how friendly your Pokémon are. Team Plasma then appears and steals a skull of a fossil from the museum and flees to Pinwheel Forest. The player, along with Lenora, Burgh, Bianca, and Cheren team up to get the skull back. Pinwheel Forest The player is forced to take the long route through Pinwheel Forest to look for Team Plasma while Burgh cuts off their escape using the short route. The player fights through several plasma grunts with the last one having the skull. After defeating the grunt, a member of the Seven Sages appears and orders the grunt to give the skull back, stating that it is not what they are searching for. Castelia City In Castelia City, as the player enters the gym, Cheren talks with you and leaves. Burgh will exit the gym and tells you to go to a dock where you meet Iris and Bianca. Bianca says her Munna was kidnapped by Team Plasma. You find them in a building near the gym where Ghetsis makes a speech, gives Bianca's Munna back, and leaves. Liberty Garden If you get the Liberty Ticket over Wi-Fi, you can go into Liberty Garden. Inside the tower there, Team Plasma is inside trying to kidnap Victini. You must fight a couple of grunts before facing Victini. Nimbasa City Team Plasma Grunts are seen around the theme park outside Nimbasa City Gym. N accompanies the player while looking for them and during a ride on the Ferris Wheel, N reveals that he is Team Plasma's king and desires to bring about a world where humans and Pokemon live apart from each other. The Plasma Grunts are there when the ride stops and leave with N after you've defeated him in another battle. Cold Storage Sage Zinzolin and a bunch of Plasma Grunts are confronted in Driftveil City's Cold Storage. Chargestone Cave In Chargestone Cave, the player must defeat several Plasma Grunts. At the end of the cave, N will challenge you to yet another battle. Mistralton City N appears outside of Mistralton city and tests the player and his/her Pokémon. Dragonspiral Tower After beating Icirrus City Gym, Team Plasma attacks Dragonspiral Tower. The player must fight to the top of the tower. At the top N summons Reshiram/Zekrom (Reshiram in White, Zekrom in Black.). He then flies off on his dragon. Relic Castle At Relic Castle, in an attempt to get the Dark/Light stone, the player fights Team Plasma at Relic castle. At the bottom, Ghetsis informs you and Alder that the Dark/Light stone is not there. Opelucid City Immediately after entering Opelucid City, Ghetsis makes another speech to the people there. Unlike Accumula Town however the people question whether they should free their Pokémon. N's Castle This is the castle that rises up and surrounds the Pokémon League on N's command. Ghetsis says that it has been being built for centuries, as a hideout for Team Plasma. Here, we can see that some Plasma members are beginning to regret their plans of separating Pokémon. The player explores the castle, where they meet the Dark Trinity, Ghetsis's henchmen, several times, telling the player to come face N. One member tells them of N's room in the castle, where everything is childish, as we soon find out that N is still young at heart. In the back, there sits N, where a scene of Reshiram/Zekrom is played, as a dramatic entry for N's deity. The players Light Stone/Dark Stone also flashes, and another Resiram/Zekrom scene plays for you. You must face the Pokémon, and befriend it to defeat N (the only consequence for not capturing it is that you will not have the Pokémon in battle). After you face N, Ghetsis shows up and gives the story a real twist, saying that he is the REAL leader of Team Plasma, and that he had planned to use N to make him the only person in the world with Pokémon and thus rule it. Then, you must face Ghetsis himself, finally. After that battle, Team Plasma is basically disassembled, and N gets on Reshiram/Zekrom and rides away after talking with you about what he's seen in you. Then, the game is over. Sage Hunt ﻿After beating Ghetsis at N's castle, you restart at your room. Looker tells you that the sages are still on the loose (with the exception of Ghetsis who escaped after the events at N's castle.) The player must travel Unova and track down the six Sages. Each Sage will give you a TM before Looker arrests them. Sprites Etymology The word "plasma" in Team Plasma may be a reference to a plasma torch, a device that uses what appears to be both electricity and fire, a reference to Reshiram and Zekrom, who are part Fire and Electric respectively. Trivia *The 'corruption' near the start of the Grunt Music (before the loop-point) could be a reference to the fact that Ghetsis is the one really controlling Team Plasma, not N, corrupting the real intentions of the team. *This is the first team that is trying to free all the Pokémon and not enslave them. *The grunts look like they are in suits of armour, like the knights in Middle Age. *Team Plasma was going to make an appearance in BW023 and BW024, but got postponed mostly because of Great East Japan Earthquake. *Hugh harbors a deep hatred for Team Plasma, as they stole the Purrloin he gave to his younger sister. *Team Plasma is the only antagonistic team to have a method of transport: the Plasma Frigate. *Unlike other teams such as Team Rocket, Team Plasma doesn't like to draw attention to themselves during their operations in the games. They are also a more secretive team, as one doesn't figure out that N is affiliated with Team Plasma until the middle of Black and White, and that Ghetsis is the real leader until the events that take place at N's Castle. Also, in Black and White Versions 2 one doesn't figure out Colress is the boss of Team Plasma, or even affiliated with them entirely until the events of the Plasma Frigate, and encounter with Ghetsis is not possible until Colress is defeated. *In a PETA game that parodys Pokemon called Pokemon Black and Blue, beating the game Slowpoke tells the Pokemon, that there's a group that's freeing Pokemon called Team Plasma. Even though their villains in the Pokemon world. Gallery Team Plasma in the Dreamyard Abandoned Lot of Dreams TeamPlasmaKing.jpg Ghetsis giving his speech to civilians Villan.jpg Ghetsis with N's Crown N and Zekrom.png N Encounters Zekrom 6 Sages of Plasma.png The 6 Sages of Team Plasma Godesses of Plasma.png The Goddesses of Team Plasma N's Throne Room.png N's Throneroom Zekrom Under N's Command.png Zekrom Under N's Command Reshiram Under N's Command.png Reshiram Under N's Command N Defeated.png N's Defeat and Ghetsis' Arrest White_Stone.png White Stone Activating }} Category:Teams Category:Team Plasma